Entre corrientes
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [Por Nakiroe y Kitty kitsunechan] Algo empieza a ensombrecer a los Asakura. Que serán esos extraños sueños que tiene Anna? Por qué optará ella? Hará caso a la oscura voz que invade su mente o escuchará los deseos de su corazón? [AxH] y algo de [AxR]


**Entre corrientes**

(by: Nakiroe y Kitty kitsune-chan)

Capítulo 1 – Un extraño sueño

Silencio…

Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba por las calles de Tokio.

Silencio…

Toda la gente corría a sus casas a resguardarse de la lluvia de aquella tarde de otoño, en la que todos los niños estaban aburridos en sus casas esperando a que la lluvia amainase. Todos… excepto la pensión Funbari.

Dentro de la antigua pensión en la que actualmente vivía el heredero de los Asakura junto a su prometida, no había silencio, ni mucho menos. Se escuchaban risas, brindis, gente hablando… de todo menos el triste silencio. Todos se habían reunido allí para celebrar lo que parecía casi imposible: la muerte del poderoso Hao Asakura.

Desde hacía 500 años, aquel shaman amenazaba con regresar al próximo torneo shaman para sembrar el caos como antaño hizo, pero no contaba con algo. Cuando Hao volvió a reencarnarse, nació junto con un hermano gemelo: Yoh Asakura. Así pues, su poder quedó dividido y tuvo que limitar sus acciones hasta poder asegurarse de tener el poder de su "hermanito".

Yoh podía parecer de todo, desde tonto hasta lo que se os puede ocurrir, pero algo si tenía claro cuando conoció a Hao: debía derrotarle. Dicho y hecho, junto con sus amigos recorrió todo el territorio sagrado hasta encontrar a Hao, quien pretendía tomar el poder de los grandes espíritus. La prometida del joven Asakura, Anna, jamás olvidaría aquella desesperación que sintió cuando la vida de Yoh fue arrebatada y absorbida por Hao. Pero todo había acabado, el alma de Yoh brilló con más fuerza que nunca aquel día y la esperanza de cada uno de los chamanes logró desperdigar el oscuro anhelo que predestinaba Hao. Éste desapareció en las tinieblas, aunque nadie sabe qué es lo que fue de él exactamente…

- ¡¡¡¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – se escuchó gritar de repente a Horo Horo.

- ¡¿Quieres bajarte de la mesa hermano?!

Como siempre, el joven ainu era el alma de la fiesta en la pensión de los Asakura. Estaba subido en la mesa gritando a todo pulmón junto con una botella de zumo de naranja sin hacerle caso a su hermana pequeña que intentaba bajarle de la mesa. Esto era visto por Anna que estaba a un lado de la mesa bebiendo un vaso de dicho zumo, y… ¿por qué no decirlo?, estaba con el cejo fruncido ante tanto ruido. Animando el baile que Horo Horo acababa de empezar, estaban Yoh y Ryu, aplaudiéndole mientras reían como bakas. A un lado de la sala, se podía ver a Fausto y a Eliza cogidos de la mano como si fueran recién casados, mirándose tiernamente, alejados del bullicio que hacían los demás. El único de todos de permanecía impasible era Ren Tao, que bebía tranquilamente un vaso de leche mirando de vez en cuando a Anna, esperando que estallara en cólera de un momento a otro.

- ¿Te quieres callar de una vez? –preguntó Ren, sin ni siquiera mirar al aludido–. ¿No te cansas nunca de hacer el ridículo?

- ¡¿Quién dices que está haciendo el ridículo, pelo pincho?!

-Venga, no os peleéis ahora –dijo Yoh sonriendo con total tranquilidad, acostumbrado a las disputas entre el ainu y el chino.

-¡Es verdad, que estamos de celebración, dejaos de tonterías! –añadió Ryu, que estaba tremendamente feliz esa noche.

-¡No me digáis lo que tengo que hacer! –se dirigió Horo Horo a Yoh y Ryu–, ¡no pienso dejar que ese aguafiestas me insulte! –dijo saltando de la mesa mientras se acercaba al chino.

-Yo solo he dicho la verdad –dijo Ren, al cual se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

-¡Señorito, cálmese por favor! –intentaba tranquilizar Bason, pues las miradas enfrentadas de Ren y el ainu comenzaban a echar chispas.

El alboroto era mayor por segundos, entre las risas, las peleas y los intentos por evitar estas confrontaciones absurdas; hasta que la paciencia de Anna llegó a su límite. Un tremendo manotazo resonó con fuerza en la mesa cuando la chica golpeó ésta, acompañado de un sonoro "¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!", que hizo estremecer a todos los chicos.

En ese momento todos callaron, mirando a la rubia con cuidado. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, tenían demasiado miedo de lo que les podría pasar si lo hacían.

-Esto… Anna… –empezó Yoh, acercándose a la itako.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anna le dio un golpe que casi le deja KO en una esquina de la habitación, dejando a los demás con más miedo aún si era posible. La chica se giró hacia el ainu de nuevo.

- ¡Tú! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a formar tal escándalo?!! Y lo que es más, ¡¡¿cómo te atreves a venir sin permiso a mi casa?!!

-¡¡No me grites así!! ¡¿Es que no ves que estamos en una fiesta?! ¡¡¡Es normal divertirse!!! –le contestó Horo de la misma manera.

-¡¡¡Pero no es necesario que vayas haciendo el idiota y chillando como un mono!!!

-¡¡¡Yo no soy un mono, señorita "sabelotodo"!!! ¡¡¡Además, esta no es tu casa, no tienes derecho a decirme nada!!!

-¡¡¡Esta pensión será mía también cuando me convierta en la esposa del rey de los shamanes!!! –replicó Anna señalando a Yoh, que todavía estaba KO.

-¡Bah! Déjame, no eres nadie para decirme nada. Voy a ver si Tamao me hace un sándwich –y con esto, Horo Horo se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡¡¡Grrr!!!

Dispuesta a no dejar pasar aquel incidente, Anna cogió a Manta, que todo este tiempo se había quedado calladito sentado al lado de Anna, y lo lanzó al joven del norte dándole justo en la cabeza, dejándolo así en el mismo estado que Yoh.

-Así aprenderá –Anna se sacudía las manos viendo la escena de Horo y Manta tirados en el suelo–. ¿…Y vosotros que miráis? –preguntó al ver que todos estaban absortos en la discusión, con expresiones de pánico en sus rostros.

Anna giró la mirada y la dirigió hacia su prometido, que permanecía tirado en el suelo en la esquina de la habitación. La itako se dirigió hacia él, marcando el camino con fuertes pisadas que hacían temblar la casa, agarró a Yoh por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirle:

-¡¡Yoh, despierta ahora mismo!! –le agitaba furiosa, a la vez que unas espirales giraban en los ojos de Yoh–. ¡¡¿Y así pretendes llegar a ser el rey shaman?!! ¡¡¡Vete a correr por el barrio y no vuelvas hasta que des trescientas vueltas!!!

Seguidamente, la chica lanzó al pobre muchacho fuera de la habitación, este se levantó y la miró inseguro.

-Pero Anna… –dijo con pereza, con dos cataratas de lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

-¡¡¡He dicho que te pongas a correr!!! –gritó Anna de nuevo, agarrando al pobre Manta por segunda vez y lanzándole como si fuese una pelota de béisbol a impactar contra el joven Asakura.

Yoh y Manta salieron lo más rápido posible, ya que con Anna cerca, sus vidas peligraban más por cada segundo. Anna siguió con sus ojos asesinos a Yoh hasta que se perdió de vista, y seguidamente volvió la cara para mirar al resto. Todos se estremecieron en cuanto los oscuros ojos de la chica contactaron con ellos.

-Y-ya… ya nos vamos a la cama… –pronunciaba Horo Horo con miedo en el cuerpo.

-S-sí, ya ha habido suficiente fiesta por hoy… –argumentó también Ryu.

-¡¡Un momento!! –gritó Anna. Todos temieron sus palabras–. ¿No os pensaríais marchar sin pagar todo lo que habéis comido y bebido?

…

Algo más tarde, todos estaban en sus correspondientes habitaciones, ya que Horo Horo, Pirica y Ren habían sido invitados por Yoh para pasar la noche en Funbari en lugar de gastar dinero en algún hotel de Tokio. Jun, la hermana de Ren, no se encontraba acompañando a su hermano, pues había partido hacia China a informar a su padre, En Tao, sobre lo ocurrido en el Shaman Fight.

Los hermanos ainus se acostaron rápidamente, todo fue con tal de perder a Anna de vista hasta que se le bajaran los humos. Por otro lado, Ren se quedó un rato en la salita viendo la televisión. Anna entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Ren:

-¿Todavía estás aquí? –inquirió Anna al verle allí, y se acomodó ella también en uno de los cojines, agarró el mando y cambió de canal.

-No estoy cansado –contestó este.

-Ya…

Se hizo un silencio un tanto molesto. La voz de los humoristas que aparecían en el canal seleccionado por Anna era el único sonido que llenaba la habitación. Ren recorrió la vista de un lado a otro y acabó el trayecto fijando sus ojos ámbar en el rostro de la chica. Se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, hasta que Anna se percató del hecho:

-¿Qué pasa? –le habló la rubia.

-No, nada –contestó inmediatamente, apartando la mirada de ella.

-Me estabas mirando –dijo con seguridad.

-No te miraba –negó veloz, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco–, solo estaba pensativo.

Anna volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantalla de la televisión, sin darle importancia al suceso. El chico no aguantaba aquel ambiente tan incómodo, con Anna sentada a su lado sin ninguna expresividad en su rostro y viendo un estúpido programa humorístico que ni siquiera tenía gracia. Ren se levantó, dispuesto a irse a dormir.

-Oye, Ren –habló entonces la chica, sin siquiera mirar al joven.

-¿Mmm?

-¿No notas... algo raro a Yoh últimamente?

-¿Eh? ¿En que sentido te refieres a "raro", Anna? –preguntó Ren confundido ante tal pregunta.

-Pues… distante, como si ya no fuera el mismo tonto alegre de siempre, como si… como si se estuviera alejando… de mí –Anna miraba hacia abajo suspirando, hablando cada vez más suave pensando en su prometido.

-No creo que te debas preocupar por eso –contestó el chico–.Yoh sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, tan despreocupado como cuando le conocí.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó levantando la cabeza hacia el joven sentado junto a ella.

La itako miró al chico de ojos ámbar como queriendo que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que él siempre la querría. Ren no sabía que podía decirle, estaba inmerso en esos ojos negros que tenía en frente, en los cuales había podido notar un triste brillo.

Sin saber por qué, a Ren le dio una punzada en el corazón, al verla así, tan… ¿preocupada? Sí, eso era. Pero a decir verdad, era extraño ver a la rubia en ese estado, siempre se había mostrado fría.

-_Incluso yo tengo sentimientos_ –Pensó Ren, apartando la mirada de Anna por un momento–. Creo que Yoh solo está así por la pelea.

-¿Por la pelea? –Repitió ella sin entender.

-Sí, todos estuvimos con mucha tensión cuando luchamos contra Hao, así que es normal que quiera ahora divertirse, ¿no? No te lo tomes a mal, no creo que sea su intención hacerte daño.

-…Gracias.

Al decir esto, Anna volvió a mirar el televisor, sin darse cuenta que por la esquina de sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa. Ren se quedó asombrado al verlo, nunca había visto a Anna sonreír de una forma no maliciosa, pero ahí estaba. De nuevo el chico volvió a sentir algo en el pecho, pero esta vez no otra punzada, sino un agradable calor.

-¿_Que demonios me pasa?_ –Se preguntaba el chino.

El ambiente que se había formado en la sala ya no era el mismo. Ren, al notar el silencio otra vez, se sintió incómodo puesto que ya no tenía ningún interés en el programa que estaban viendo. Se levantó de repente, y caminando hacía la puerta, le dio las buenas noches a Anna, alegando irse a dormir. La itako se despidió de igual manera y siguió mirando el televisor, sin darse cuenta que Ren la miraba desde la puerta, antes de cerrarla y subir al piso de arriba.

Anna apagó el televisor. Estaba algo fatigada por el ajetreo que se había producido durante el día, así que se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Preparó el futón en el suelo, se puso el yukata y se acostó.

Hacía un frío glacial a causa de la lluvia, la noche era muy oscura y las luces de las farolas de la calle no llegaban a la ventana de la habitación. Reinaba una tranquilidad inquietante. Anna sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Se sintió observada por un instante, pero supuso que sería producto de su imaginación.

Cerró sus ojos. Pensó en Yoh. Pensó en la fiesta, en lo felices que se les veía a todos. Pensó en Ren. ¿En Ren? Sí. En aquellos momentos en los que Anna comenzaba a dudar del amor fiel de Yoh, Ren la había apoyado y animado. Le había gustado hablar con él, era una persona en la que podía confiar, de eso estaba segura.

-_La mirada de Ren… en ocasiones es agradable…_ –pensó.

Su mente quería descansar. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron nublando hasta que Anna se durmió.

…

…_Pronto… serás solo mía…_

-¿Mm…? ¿Quién eres…?

…_Ja, ja… ¿No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí…? Eso no está bien, mi querida Anna…_

-¿Quién eres? Tú voz… me es familiar… No me digas que eres…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios de autoras:

-**NAKIROE**: ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin escribir (inner Naki: mentira, si ayer actualizaste un fic de shaman king y te tiraste el día enganchada a fanfiction ¬¬U) ¿quién te dio vela en este entierro, inner ¬¬#?

He de decir que es la primera vez que hago un fic junto a alguien y pensaba que tardaría una eternidad, ¡pero al final hemos acabado la mayor parte en un día XD! Y mira que es difícil, ya que Kitty y yo solo nos comunicamos por msn.

Espero que el fic haya gustado. Sigan leyendo, porque prometemos que la cosa se va a poner muy pero que muy interesante… ju, ju, ju… (risa maliciosa).

En fin, mi parte sin duda es la que peor ha estado, ¡¡Kitty, eres genial, una escritora digna de admiración y de llena de inspiración (ui, he hecho rima)!!

Gracias por leer. Me despido hasta el capitulo 2.

P.D: ¡¡¡**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!!! XD

-**KITTY**: ¡¡¡Wiiiiii!!! XD Este es mi primer fic en la serie de Shaman King, y por si fuera poco me estreno con un fic en conjunto con mi amiga Naki non jejeje.

Ella tiene razón, no hemos tardado tanto como pensábamos, pero eso es porque tenemos las mismas ideas º¬º jeje

Yo también espero que os haya gustado, pero no hagáis caso a Naki, porque ella también escribe genial n.n Y por si fuera poco hace rimas XD

¡¡¡Reviews onegai!!! Cuantos más mejor y más nos esforzaremos cada vez non


End file.
